(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is about a kind of electrical connector design, in particular a kind of electrical connector used in the pressed on contact with chip module.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
The types of electrical connector used for connecting chip module in the business today (naturally could be two PCBs) can be as shown below. The first type is the two terminals on the two ends of the electrical connector are soldered to the PCB and chip module, respectively in order to realize the electrical communication between the PCB and the chip module. This type of electrical connector is hard to take out when the chip module is damaged and needs replacement. The whole PCB and the chip on it will have to be disposed. To solve this problem, the industry has invented another kind of electrical connector. One end of the said electrical connector is soldered to PCB, and the other end of the terminal connecting to the chip module and electrical connector uses insertion type contact. Now, the chip module could be taken out from the electrical connector at any time and is very convenient for the user. However, to simplify the production and lower cost of this art, the industry invented the third kind of electrical connector. The connection of the said electrical connector and chip module all uses press on contact. The two ends of the terminal form a contact section that could be pressed on and contact. However, the terminal of such kind of electrical connector is formed in one body, and both ends are subject to the compression by the PCB and chip module at the same time. Due to long period of compression during usage, the terminal could be yielded and deformed permanently. The elasticity of the resulting terminal could become poorer and eventually the contact become a problem and seriously affects the normal electrical conductivity.
Hence, there is a need to design a kind of improved electrical connector to overcome the above problem.